


Crashing Down

by nweeks3



Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 3 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: The Bellas get suspended after one unfortunate mishap. And they only have one way to redeem themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to go up at the start of 2019, but since this chapter was ready now. I decided to put it up sooner than that.

Over the course of three years, the Bellas went from boring and predictible to three time national champions. After their third national championship, one of the places on their victory tour was the historic Kennedy Center for President Barack Obama's birthday. The performance went fine until one unfortuante incident. The Bellas knew it was an unplanned stunt, but others who were in attendance weren't as forgiving. As if that weren't enough, the incident made national headlines (and not in a good way).

When the new school year started, the Bellas were called into the dean's office just hours after they all arrived at the Bella House. It was a meeting they were not looking forward to because they knew it was not going to end well.

As they were waiting to meet with the dean, Chloe seemed the most nervous of all the Bellas.

"Chloe, chill out. It was a mistake; they're not going to burn us for Witchcraft." Beca said trying to calm her down.

"No. But the National Acapella Association is in there talking to the dean about us. And who knows what'll happen." Chloe said still feeling nervous.

"We won three championships. Whatever happens in there we're gonna be fine. Maybe it's time to think about other stuff." Beca said.

"What other stuff?" Chloe asked.

"You know, school, jobs, life." Beca said.

"This group IS my life! I've intentionally failed Russian Lit three times so I could be a Bella. This is the worst thing to happen to any of us." Chloe said.

* * *

Inside the dean's office...

"Ladies, you have dragged the good name of Barden University into the gutter and you've also upset these folks whose names I already forgotten." The dean said firmly.

"Your little Southern exposure in front of our Commander in Chief has damaged the entire institution of acapella. Funding is drying up, sponsors are pulling out." John said.

"Okay, let's be clear; Amy apologized. This whole thing was an accident." Beca said.

"Was it?" Gail argued.

"YES!" The other Bellas responded at the same time.

"Wow. Well, accident or no accident, it is the decision of the governing body that the Bellas are hearby suspended from competing at a collegiate level. The terms of your suspension are outlined in this document." Gail said handing Chloe the document.

"(sighs) So much for our victory lap." Beca sadly thought.

"That may not be the worst of it." Chloe said while reading the document.

"What could be worse than what we've already gone through?" Amy asked.

"Apparently we can't tour either. But if we can't tour, who's going to sing the national anthem at the Puppy Bowl?" Chloe asked.

"You're being replaced by the European champions." Gail said as Chloe sobbed over hearing all of this.

"Guys, with all due respect, we feel awful enough as it is." Beca said stepping in.

"We understand that. But it's going to take a lot to bounce back from what happened." John said.

"I just wish there was something we could do." Beca said.

"Maybe there is...These terms do not strip us of our national title, and as the reigning champions, we're automatically invited to compete in the World Championships next June." Chloe said.

"Ah, yes...where every four years, groups from around the globe compete for world domination." Gail chimed in.

"Look, ladies...we can't stop you from going to Worlds. But it won't help your case here." John said.

"What if we win it?" Beca asked.

"What if you win it? You mean, you outperform the other groups" John asked.

"Yeah, if we win, will you reinstate us?" Beca asked.

"Sure. But I wouldn't get your hopes up because no American team has ever won." Gail said.

"That's because they hate us. The whole world hates us." John said.

"Alright, so until then, we can't defend our title or tour?" Chloe recapped.

"And you can't hold auditions. We don't need your ranks spreading like fungus." The dean added.

"That may be a problem, sir. I know our odds for winning Worlds are slim, but since all of us are seniors, in the event that we do win, we need an underclassman to pass the torch on to for next year." Chloe fired back.

"She does have a point." John said.

"Hmm...Fine; you can let one underclassman join you, but that's it!" The dean said.

"Have we made ourselves clear of the terms?" John asked.

"Yes, sir." Chloe sadly said before they all left the dean's office.

* * *

Since the Bellas were all seniors, they were hoping for a victory lap this year, but that one unfortunate incident ruined everything. Now more than ever, they need to be united if they want any chance of winning Worlds and being reinstated. After they exited the dean's office, Beca recevied a phone call from a recording studio saying she has been accepted for an internship. But after what just happened, she decided it'd be best if the Bellas didn't know anything about it for right now. As the Bellas were walking back to their house, one of them bumped into a new student named Emily Junk who just arrived.

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't see you there." Chloe said.

"Oh, it's okay. Hey, I recognize you. You're one of the Barden Bellas, right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, why?" Chloe asked.

"I'll cut right to the chase...I want to be a Bella." Emily said.

Chloe raised her eyebrows when she heard Emily say those words.

"Okay. Are you an underclassmen?" Chloe asked trying to make sure no rules from earlier were broken.

"Yeah. I'm a freshman. This is my first day here and I was just on my way to orientation." Emily said.

"Okay. Tell you what: Come by the Bella House tomorrow night and we'll see what you've got." Chloe said handing Emily directions to the house.

"Great. I will be there." Emily said as Chloe proceeded back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Bella House the next day, while the other Bellas were trying to ignore having to read the hate mail they've been receiving, Chloe was on her computer registering the Bellas for Worlds.

"And we are now are officially registered. Update your passports because we are headed to the very beautiful, very sunny, Copenhagen!" Chloe said as the Bellas cheered.

"Where is that?" Stacie asked.

"I don't know; I failed Maps. Although I noticed the competition is being dominated by the German group that took over our tour." Chloe said.

"You mean STOLE our tour." Stacie added.

"Well, how good can this German group be?" Amy asked with confidence.

"Who knows? But let's not let that thought jinx us." Chloe said.

"Yeah. Because the Bellas are back. And when go to Worlds, we're going to crush the competition, and show them all just how good we are." Amy asked as the others cheered.

"Has anyone talked to Beca today?" Chloe asked as the others Bellas shook their heads.

"Well, wherever she is, we'll fill her in on everything when she gets back." CR said.

"Maybe I should just text her. She's usually good as responding." Chloe thought as she proceeded to so.

* * *

Later that evening, Emily showed up at the Bella House and rang the doorbell.

"Hi. I was told to come by." Emily said as she looked at the directions Chloe gave her the day before.

"Okay, come on in then." Amy said as Emily entered the house.

"I'm Emily Junk. My mom was a Bella and I plan to follow in her footsteps." She said introducing herself.

"Your mother is Katherine Junk?" Chloe asked.

"Who?" CR asked.

"She was a Bella back in 1981. And word on the street is she has a 5-octave vocal range." Chloe said.

"Still does." Emily clarified.

"Interesting. So, Emily...let's hear you sing." Chloe said.

"Okay, this is an original song that's still in the works." Emily said as she began to sing "Flashlight" as it currently is.

Afterwards..."Would you excuse us for a second?" Chloe asked.

"She has a good voice." Stacie said.

"Yeah, and remember what the dean said? We can let one underclassman join us. And she's a freshman. I met her yesterday." Chloe said.

"I don't think we should decide anything without Beca." CR suggested.

"Yeah, well nobody knows where she is, so we better make this decision now." Chloe said.

"Well, you're co-captain, Chloe. What do you think?" Amy asked.

"I say we let her in." Chloe said as the other Bellas agreed.

"Well?" Emily asked.

"Welcome to the Bellas!" Chloe said.

"OH EM ACA-GEE! WHOO!" Emily said with excitement

"Alright, ladies. We got tickets to Copenhagen and a brand new Bella party. It's party time!" Amy said as they all exit the house.

* * *

The Bellas headed to the backyard of the Treble House for aca-iniation night.

"Hey, Bellas!" Jesse said greeting them.

"Jesse, where's Beca? I thought she was with you tonight." Chloe asked.

"Well, wherever she is, I'm sure she'll be here soon." Jesse said.

The Bellas still had no idea where Beca was since she told no one except for Jesse about her internship. Beca showed up later and decided she wanted to wait for the right moment to tell the other Bellas.

"Hey, Beca. How was the internship?" Jesse asked.

"Eye opening. They do not mess around." Beca said.

"Chloe asked me where you were." Jesse recapped.

"Well, she seems so focused on Worlds right now. I'll tell her and the other Bellas eventually." Beca said.

Meanwhile in the party crowd...

"Oh, hey...you must be the new Bella, right?" Benji asked.

"Yeah. I'm Emily." She said introducing herself.

"Benji Applebaum at your service. I just want to say, you are so spirited." Benji said.

"Aww, thank you." Emily said.

"We should hang out sometime if you're up for it." Benji said.

"Sure. I'd love to." Emily said.

Just then, when Beca joined the crowd, she got to meet Emily.

"Hi, you must be our new Bella. Chloe texted me saying we got someone new." Beca said.

"Yeah. Emily Junk, And you must be Beca Mitchell." She said introducing herself.

"Yep." Beca said.

"Wow, it's so nice to meet the woman who created the Bella sound." Emily said.

"Well, welcome to the Bellas." Beca said.

"Thanks. I'm going to have so much fun with you all." Emily said.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, at the Atlanta Car Show, the Bellas rode up an escalator to see their big competition for Worlds.

"Remind me again why we're at a car show." Flo said.

"We're here to stake out the competition. Now where are those tour thieves?" Chloe asked.

"Why do I have a feeling this German group will be ten times harder than the Trebles were when Bumper was their leader?" Beca asked.

"Just think of it this way: As long as we know what we're up against, we should have a good shot at winning Worlds." Emily chimed in.

"I sure hope so." Beca said as the Bellas reached the top of the escalator and noticed two cars on the showroom floor moving.

"So the cars moved, that means nothing...yet." Chloe said as two jumbotrons turned on behind the cars, with a commanding voice echoing through the room.

"We are Das Sound Machine. Enjoy us." Komissar said as DSM began their rendition of "Uprising."

Afterwards..."Barden Bellas, you come to see us? Is it because you are...how do they Americans say...jelly?" Komissar asked.

"We are so not jelly." Chloe said.

"Yeah, because if we were, that would make you guys peanut butter." Beca added as the other Bellas & DSM laughed.

"Wow...she's tiny AND funny. But in all seriousness, don't try to beat us at Worlds. You stand no chance." Komissar said.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Beca fired back.

* * *

The next day, Beca had just finished another shift at the recording studio and Jesse was waiting to pick him up.

"Hey, how'd it go today?" Jesse asked.

"Not too bad. I got to sing with Snoop Dogg today." Beca said as she got in Jesse's car and they drove back to campus.

"Ooh, how exciting." Jesse said.

"Yeah, not only that, but my boss said he's interested in hearing something I've produced." Beca added.

"Well, you've got a whole boatload of stuff you could show him." Jesse said.

"Yeah, it's just a matter of what to choose." Beca said.

"So, have you told the other Bellas about this internship yet?" Jesse asked.

"No. Maybe it's for the best I keep it quiet." Beca thought.

"Beca, I think you owe it to the Bellas to tell them." Jesse said.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I should tell them." Beca said.

"There you go." Jesse said.

"I'll tell them at somepoint. I just hope they take it okay." Beca said.

"It'll be fine." Jesse assured her as he dropped Beca off at the Bella House.

"I'll text you later, Jesse." Beca said as she got out of his car and entered the house.

She had a long day, so she decided it was best to head right to bed. She set her purse down on the floor before she put on her pajamas and went to sleep for the night. About 5 minutes after she fell asleep, Amy came up to their shared bedroom and accidently tripped on Beca's purse. When she tripped on the purse, Beca's ID badge from the recording studio fell out and Amy discovered it.

"Internship? Hmm, why didn't she tell any of us? I must find out. Just not tonight, though." Amy thought as she went to bed herself.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Beca showed her boss at the recording studio one of her mash-up mixes. Turned out, her boss was hoping for something original. So he gave her one more chance to come up with something original.

Afterwards, Beca thought long and hard about what his boss said and she was drawing a blank when Amy came into their shared bedroom.

"Hey, Beca. Can I talk to you about something?" Amy asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Beca asked.

"It has something to do with something I found last night." Amy said.

"Go on." Beca said.

"Last night I tripped on your purse and I found an ID badge with your name on it." Amy said.

"Oh, my god...you didn't tell anyone, did you?" Beca asked.

"Not yet. Because what I want to know is why didn't you tell us about your internship? Or even Chloe?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. It's just easier. And Chloe would lose her mind if she thought my sole focus wasn't on winning Worlds." Beca said.

"You don't know that." Amy said.

"I already told Jesse I'd tell the Bellas at some point. I'm still waiting for the right moment." Beca said.

"Just don't milk it for too long." Amy said as she recevied a text from Bumper.

"Everything okay?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. Bumper wants to meet me outside. So, I guess I'll go see what he wants. Later." Amy said as she left the room.

* * *

Chloe decided to spend Christmas with Aubrey. Yeah, the two became somewhat distant since Aubrey graduated, but they still made a pact to stay in touch no matter what. When she arrived, the two spent the night of Christmas Eve catching up. While they were eating dinner, Chloe explained to Aubrey what happened at Kennedy Center a few months ago and Aubrey couldn't help but feel sorry for the Bellas.

"I'm sorry I let you down, Aubrey." Chloe said feeling sad.

"Hey, you didn't let me down at all." Aubrey said assuring her.

"I can't even imagine what would happen if this incident happened under your leadership." Chloe said.

"Well, I would've been upset, but it sounds like the Bellas could use some help." Aubrey suggested.

"More than ever we could. If we don't win Worlds, the Bellas will be over." Chloe said worried.

"What'll you do if this happens? I mean, isn't the whole reason you never graduated was because of the Bellas?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah. And without the Bellas, it just won't be the same." Chloe admitted.

"I have an idea that might get the Bellas back on track." Aubrey said.

"I'm listening." Chloe said.

"I run this retreat out in the woods called The Lodge of Fallen Leaves. Next Spring, bring the Bellas over. I know just what to do." Aubrey suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Chloe said.

"Great. Just give me a call if you decide to do this." Aubrey said.

"Will do. I think it's great to be spending Christmas Eve with you." Chloe said.

"I enjoy having the company." Aubrey said.

"Merry Christmas, Aubrey." Chloe said.

"Same to you, Chloe." Aubrey said as the two gave a toast.

The two spent the remainder of the evening on the couch watching Christmas movies before going to bed.

TO BE CONTINUED in Pizza & Movie Night.


End file.
